Dr. Muise-Helmericks proposes to delineate the molecular mechanisms by which the potent vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) stimulates formation of new blood vessels. Her specific hypothesis, based on preliminary studies that included gene microarrays, is that the P13 kinase/Akt pathway is a general control point that mediates different angiogenic signals (e.g. FGF, VEGF), and that Ets-1 is a central downstream effector of this pathway.